


Life is Different Now

by spookysyd



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Movie? what movie?, mentions of laferry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookysyd/pseuds/spookysyd
Summary: Carmilla looks back over the years
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Life is Different Now

**Author's Note:**

> I either write nothing but dialog, or nothing but text, there is no in-between.

Life is different now. Things are still the same mostly, but there are some big differences, people are more accepting now, music is made with _computers_ , you can converse with people across the globe within seconds compared to days, clothing is constantly changing, and Carmilla actually let herself fall in love again. 

Laura was the biggest change, she started off very small, it was the little things, like her bringing her giant TA over to the dorm to scheme against her mother, to Carmilla willing to risk _everything_ for a girl that she had known for all of a semester of University. Laura was the best change. She brought light into Carmilla’s dark world, she brought warmth, she brought love. 

She also brought death. She brought the end of the longest relationship that Carmilla had known in her existence, she brought the end of Mattie’s life. Looking back, Carmilla regrets it but also doesn’t, sure the cupcake told Danny about the necklace, but it could have very well been Laura at the end of Mattie’s wrath again. She couldn’t lose Laura. Not for real. Sure they were broken up, but they still had a chance to get back together, if she was dead, there was no chance. The hell pit changed everything. She gambled with a literal _Death_ _Goddess_ and played into her hands, she died. She died and saved the world from her not so dead, also Goddess, mother. She had her heart ripped from her chest, and yet hugged the woman who turned Carmilla into a vampire, and saved the world and brought Perry back. But she did it by sacrificing her life, albeit unknowingly, she still won. 

Along with death, she brought life. Laura’s sacrifice changed her mother, who brought Carmilla back from being a vampire. For the first time in over 300 years, Carmilla was a human again. Her heart was _beating_. She was actually _aging_. But in order for her to be alive again, her love was dead. That’s why Carmilla risked her own life to bring her back, shocked that the Death Goddess would give her such an easy riddle to solve. 

Love was also brought into her life. After Elle, Carmilla didn’t think she’d ever be able to trust another person again, let alone love. After being betrayed like she was, does a number on a person, especially with the punishment she was given for choosing Elle over her mother. But, like many things in life, Laura was unexpected, much like the fact that she was willing to betray her mother again, risking life in another blood-filled coffin. But for Laura? It was worth everything she potentially was going to have to give up.

Laura, over the course of a year, changed Carmilla’s life for the better. Carmilla was actually able to grow old with the woman she loved, she was able to move on from what had turned her into a brooding mess for centuries. Sure she was still grumpy, but she no longer lived day to day, she looked forward to the future. She looked forward to the future she was going to share with Laura. Carmilla had a second chance at loving. And she was not going to blow it this time. 

They had so many memories, like them graduating University back in Toronto, far far away from Silas. They moved into their first apartment together, decorated it together, had the Scooby gang over. Sure it was awkward at first, but eventually, Carmilla and Danny got along, she was hesitant with Perry for a while, because she was possessed by her evil mother, but she also got over that. She had a family. And not one that was only together because of promises of punishment, but one that actually cared for one another. She had Laura’s dad Sherman, who warmed up to Carmilla. She had the dude-bro Kirsch, who, after many years still called her, ‘Carm sexy’ even though she asked him not to, but being mad at Kirsch was like being mad at a puppy, it doesn’t last very long. She even had Mel, who was the most reluctant of their group to join, but was equally loyal, if anyone even looked at anyone in the group wrong, she’d threaten them with Gertrude.

Carmilla watched, as Laura’s journalist career took off after one of the big publishing companies in Toronto realized that the Laura Hollis that applied was _the_ Laura Hollis that documented the almost end of the world. She watched as Laura had big story after big story, she watched the love of her life take down some of the most corrupt people in the world, and she was _proud_. Carmilla ended up teaching Philosophy at the University of Toronto after going for her doctorate, sure it wasn’t the most exciting thing but she had Laura to make up for it, she had her stories of satisfaction after sending in an evidence filled  exposé. She had the excitement of planning a proposal to Laura, that of course goes wrong when they manage to propose at the same time. She had the excitement of wedding planning, of asking Kirsch to be her ‘best dude’, (he cried). She had the excitement of watching the woman she sacrificed everything she knew for, walk down the aisle, her arm in her fathers. She had the excitement of realizing, that on her new course outlines for her next semester that she was no longer going to be putting,

**Instructor: Dr. Carmilla Karnstein, Ph.D.**

But,

**Instructor: Dr. Carmilla Hollis-Karnstein, Ph.D.**

And that brought her so much joy, that she and Laura were officially married, even though it is just a silly piece of paper, it meant so much to her. 

Carmilla was able to watch as her chosen family grew bigger, she watched as LaFontaine and Perry eventually got married, after building their company _LaFerry_. She and Laura were named their children’s godparents after LaF and Perry adopted two children. She watched as Kirsch found a girl that was almost exactly like him, they worked perfectly and made Carmilla sick with how they were with each other. Mel eventually found a girl named Charlotte, they had bonded over their mutual love of the Bronte’s. Danny focused on her work as a Vampire Rights Activist, citing that because she can’t grow old she didn’t want a relationship. Eventually, Laura and Carmilla joined the parenthood train and adopted a child. They did all the fun things that Laura had always wanted to do growing up, they went to Disneyland and DisneyWorld, they even went to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter.

Looking back at everything that had happened, over the last many years since that naive little cupcake walked into her life, Carmilla couldn’t imagine doing anything different, if this is what she was able to get at the end. This beautiful life that she built with Laura. There was nothing she was willing to trade this for, ever.


End file.
